Crashing Down
by Red And Robsten
Summary: ONE SHOT. They fell in love when they first saw each other. She was his heroine. He was hers. They were almost perfect. Almost.


**_Let this come crashing down  
There's no way to fix it now  
We're lost in the crowd  
and our love will soon decay  
Just look at the mess we've made  
We both know that we can't stay_**

**_-Mess we've made (AJ RAFAEL Ft. TORI KELLY)_**

* * *

**[A/N:] So this short story just came out of my head and I decided put it here. I hope you will like it guys. I know it's a bit crappy. But, yeah. I hope you get it. ;) Oh and Listen to Mess we've made by Aj Rafael and Tori Kelly while reading this :) **

**Flashback are**_ italics._

**Summary: They fell in love when they first saw each other. She was his heroine. He was hers. They were almost perfect. ****_Almost._**

* * *

Edward was calm when he entered _their_ room. He closed the window near their bed. The wind blew harshly on his skin. As if there's no tomorrow. He closed his eyes and looked at their bed where his girlfriend was reading a book at the foot of the bed. He smiled and went to sit beside her.

He picked up the box beside him and pulled a _Special red card_. Bella gave it to him months ago for no reason. He treasured it too much. He opened it slowly, looking at the photo of the two of them and smiled.

Bella looked up from her book. "You know. When we took that photo, it was one of the times you were so happy. Like nothing could take that happiness away from you."

He smiled again, reliving the happy memory. He opened the DSLR camera from the box and looked at the contents of it. It full of their photos together. He looked at the first photo of them smiling happily at the camera wearing their customized couple shirts with _binary codes_ written in front of their shirt.

_"01010100 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 01011100 01011100 01011100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01101110 01101111 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01100100 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 00100000 01100100 01100101 01110011 01100011 01110010 01101001 01100010 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100110 01100101 01100101 01101100 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00101110"_

_(There's no words that can describe of what I feel for you. I love you.)_

Even it was just simple things, it never fails to make them both smile. He flipped through other photos not bothering to notice how awful he looked at the photos, he just wanted to look at her angelic face once more, trying not to cry again. He stopped pushing the buttons on the camera and looked at the new flashing photo.

It was a small treasure box with an engagement ring inside. This time he didn't stopped the tears that was flowing freely from his eyes. He touched the screen of the camera. He was crying again, for the hundredth time of the day.

Bella looked sadly at him and wiped his tears with her fingertips. "Wow. I never got the chance to say thank you for that ring. I never even got the chance to see it personally. Thank you and I'm sorry. I'm sorry if you went to all the troubles just to get that ring."

It was true, he went to all trouble just to get the ring. He earned money just to buy that. It was beautiful yet simple. Fits her right.

* * *

_He was waiting for her patiently to arrive for 3 hours in their house. He thought she was just running late from her flight. He could wait 3 more hours just for her, he would even wait years for her. His phone beeped suddenly, stopping him from walking back and forth. He answered it, disappointed. He was hoping it was Bella. But it was his sister, Alice. _

_He almost dropped the phone when he heard what his sister said. He rushed at the hospital, almost having a police arrest for over speeding his car after weaving through the endless traffic. all he could think was Bella. Bella's plane crashed and she have a 50-50 chance to live. But he had faith. He knew they could go through this knew she was strong. She could go through this._

_But when he saw her at the hospital bed, pale and lifeless, he couldn't believe he was too late. He wanted to scream and shout at the people around him. He begged at her to wake up, even though he knew it was to late. He was too late.  
Carlisle, his father, said she waited for him._

_They said she kept waiting for him. She wanted to see him before she could go. No one expect it to happen. She kept her heart beating for a few minutes. It made her tougher. But the tougher she gets, the weaker her body is. _

_Carlisle pulled a piece of paper from his robe and gave it to him then patted his shoulders. "We saw it in her pocket with your name in it. I'm sorry, son."_

_Edward looked at it for a moment and looked at another set of codes written in the paper. He didn't need any translator to decode whatever what is written on that piece of paper he was holding._

_01001001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00101110 00100000 01001001 01011100 00100111 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101100 01110111 01100001 01111001 01110011 00100000 01100010 01111001 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01110011 01101001 01100100 01100101 00100000 01101110 01101111 00100000 01101101 01100001 01110100 01110100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00101110 00100000 01110111 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01110010 01101111 01110101 01100111 01101000 00100000 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 01111001 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01101111 01100111 01100101 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100001 01101110 01101011 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 01111001 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00101100 00100000 01000101 01100100 01110111 01100001 01110010 01100100 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00101110 _

_(I love you. I'll be always by your side no matter what. We have gone through everything together. Thank you for everything, Edward. I love you.)_

* * *

Bella whispered through the air again, as if he would hear her, and kissed his cheeks. "I'm sorry, Edward. I'm so sorry. But I promise you. I will always visit here and watch you. I will never leave your side even though you can't see me anymore. I'll be your guardian angel that will be always here beside you. You might no see me, but I'll stay forever with you. I'm sorry for that future you wanted with me. I'm sorry if can't fulfill those promises again, those promises we made together. I love you. I will be wherever you are. "

Edward tugged on his hair and let the tears flow freely. Though he felt cold, he knew immediately she was near. He missed her deeply. Her pale skin, that adorable pink blush on her cheeks, her brown hair. Everything. Hell, he even missed her beautiful voice. She was her everything. He felt as if his other half was ripped away from him. Too soon. She was never coming back. He knew that. He would never see her beautiful smile again. He never wanted to say goodbye. It was too soon to happen.

"Wait for me. There in heaven, where we'll meet again. We'll both get married in front of God's eyes. Wait for me. Stay with me. I love you." He whispered in the air.

He took her shirt in his hands and cried. He drifted to sleep, attempting to take away the pain he had.

He thought he heard another person whisper back, "I love you." and a few lines of binary codes. He imagined her sitting at the foot of the bed with him. Alive, happy and carefree.

_01010100 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 01011100 01011100 01011100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01101110 01101111 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01100100 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 00100000 01100100 01100101 01110011 01100011 01110010 01101001 01100010 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100110 01100101 01100101 01101100 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00101110_

**_"I love you, Edward. Always and forever."_ **She whispered again and let him sleep away the pain.


End file.
